Akaito x kaito vampire lemon
by NeonReaper
Summary: Kaito takes a short cut from a party to get home where akaito is waiting. Kaito is kidnapped what happens next. Yaoi lemon,boy x boy. vocaloid, kaito x akaito


Walking down the deserted street regretting taking this short cut now. stopping I looked around my surroundings cautiously, I felt as though a was being watched. "Hey baby," a smooth males voice rang in my right ear turning to my left to see who it was but there was no one there

"aren't you precious?" the voice spoke again to my left turning towards my left I turned around but once again the was no one there

"Perfect timing." the voice spoke again from behind me a froze not daring to turn around was I going crazy

I felt someones hands on my cheeks bring my head back as i felt his breath on my ear "why don't we have a little fun?" he spoke I felt my cheeks heat up as i put my hand up to my ear he was gone

Turning around I found a male with stunning crimson red hair along with a matching pair of ruby orbs as he leaned against a wall that probably once was a building "Whats wrong baby? I can play with you all night what do you say I'll make sure you'll scream" he spoke with amusement as I backed away slowly turning I ran down the street I had to get away from him.

I was stopped by someone grabbing the back of my scarf pulling me back into a warm body "Where do you think your going?" the red heads voice spoke as I felt him lean down to my ear his warm breath ghosting over my neck causing me to shudder "Come on baby we're gonna have some fun, I'm gonna make you scream my name!" he spoke seductively into my ear my cheeks were probably the colour of his hair right now as his arm that wasn't holding my scarf snaked itself around me making it's way to my chest holding me as I felt his breath get closer to my neck his chin pushing down my scarf exposing my neck I felt fangs sink into my neck you think it would hurt being bit but it actually felt good I had to hold back a moan my vision becoming blurry i felt my consciousness fade away as i was consumed by sleep

I woke up groggy everything was fuzzy as my eyes adjusted I sat up looking around I was in a room sitting an a bed the bed frame was black as the sheets and pillow were also black with a crimson blanket. At the color of crimson everything ran through my head "You're awake" the red head voice filled the room as I froze he came out from the shadows of the dark room into view he now stood at the foot of the bed "S-stay away from me!" I commanded as he chuckled crawling into the bed

I pushed myself backwards but was stopped by the head board of the bed as he approached getting closer and closer by the second fear began pumping through my veins freezing me as he was on top of me now his hand reached out towards me I shut my eyes tightly my breath becoming faster as I felt his cold hand on my left cheek his thumb ran along it gently caressing my cheek

Slowly i opened my eyes to see him there a large smirk plastered to his face as his lust filled ruby orbs looked me over it was scary as hell but made me blush lightly he just let off a slight chuckle as he pushed my legs down he got up closer planting his lips on my own I immediately threw my hands up to push him off me but he grabbed the two of them pinning them on either side of my head he broke the kiss his smirk only widened his eyes darkened with lust I was becoming uncomfortable under his predatory stare my face heating up as the seconds past

After a while of him staring at me I began to struggle which snapped him out of his daze he leaned down to my neck his warm breath ghosting over my neck the bite mark he left the last time he was this close to my neck seemingly yearned for him to bite again I started to freak out as he got closer his chin pushing my scarf out of the way I started to struggle more "Get off me!" I growled struggling more but to no avail as i felt his sharp canines enter my neck in the same spot as last time the pleasure moved through my body like waves as I let out a small moan biting my lip to hide anymore that try to escape he release my neck my breath coming out in short pants now he was starting to get to me and he hasn't really done anything yet

Looking away my face bright red I closed my eyes tightly wishing to open my eyes and be back in my own room again and to be far away from this red haired man as possible he release my hands grabbing my chin making me look at him he held up some up brought his face in sealing our lips together I tried to get away from him I began pushing him as i felt his tongue wipe across my bottom lip I froze biting my lip to keep him from getting in

a hand stroked my bulge through my pants until I couldn't hold the moans in as one escaped he took the opportunity shoving his tongue in my mouth he continued stroking me through my pants drawing more moan from me the pleasure was overwhelming. after a few seconds my body began to scream for air lungs needing oxygen I tried to push him off me but he didn't budge he just began palming me harder the pleasure was to much and the lack of oxygen was making my vision blur as I was to weak to weak to do anything as he finally broke the kiss I began gasping for air filling my lungs hungrily "are you trying to kill me!" I shot glaring at him as he chuckled taking something off the night stand he grabbed my chin holding up a pill 'he's not going to make me take it is he' I questioned as he put it to my lips I kept them shut "just take it! Or I'll fuck you raw right here right now!" He yelled as I froze fear hitting me I couldn't move I was petrified as he put the pill to my lips I wanted to open them but my lips wouldn't move I felt tears form in my eyes 'move dammit move!' I screamed at myself I could tell he was getting tired of waiting "it's okay calm down I'm not going to hurt you." He gentle spoke sighing in annoyance he took his hand of my chin and brought it down to my pants cupping my bulge he began palming me as I moaned quietly he continued my hand went to his arm holding it i was to weak to do anything else as I let out another moan he leaned down "just take the damn pill!" He hissed annoyed gently biting the shell of my ear I felt a knot begin to form in my stomach as he rubbed harder I released moaning loudly he plopped the pill in my mouth ginning me a glass of water he looked me dead in the eyes "swallow it!" He commanded shakily I brought the water to my lips drinking it I swallowed the pill downing the water he smiled taking the cup "open" he commanded I opened my mouth as he patted my head "good boy now get some sleep" with that he left me panting still coming down from my climax as red as his hair and covered in sweat I was so confused but slowly began to feel drowsy what did I just take? With that though I was out like a light

Once again I woke up I was in the same bed but it was colder I looked down at myself and found I wasn't wearing any cloths and was currently naked my face heated up as I went to cover myself but my hands were stopped looking up i found they were tied to the bed with rope 'just great' before i could think up something else I felt eyes on me it was him I know its him

I saw crimson red hair and those darkens ruby orbs with their predatory stare that made me extremely uncomfortable as he stepped out from the shadows a smirk on his face lusty ruby orbs looking me over hungrily as he licked his lips as I shivered I knew exactly what he was thinking and it made me want to cry as I felt tears well in my eyes I began to struggle tears now flowing freely down my face as my eyes were shut 'someone please help me!' I thought as he approached me I froze as his cold hand ran down my torso to my man hood wrapping around I let out a loud moan as the pleasure was off the charts I was panting sweating like crazy now and he only touched me slowly he ran his slender fingers up my shaft I let out another loud moan as huge waves of pleasure ran through my body I was already hard and panting practically putty in his hands "looks like the pill is doing it job!" He spoke amused stroking me again as I let out a loud moan he laughed "what did you make me take?" I questioned weakly panting

"It's just a pleasure pill, it amps up your pleasure making it 10 times stronger then it would be without the pill" he explained stroking my dick for as if to show me I let out another loud moan he let go of my dick as pain rushed through my body I hissed

"Oh and did I mention you have to release 8 times to get it out of your system it also gives you immense pain if not touched and it has to be done by someone else or it won't work!" He grinned ear to ear devishly I froze as he chuckled

I looked at him the pain only growing as I began to cry he looked at my his grin fading into worry as he kissed me gently wrapping his hand ha round my man hood he began to pump me the pain faded as the pleasure over whelmed me and I began moaning again "that's better" he spoke pumping me faster I felt a familiar knot form in my stomach as I cried out in pleasure releasing all over his hand and my stomach my face covered in sweat as my hair stuck to my forehead panting heavily I was so embarrassed "that was quick" he spoke making my face redder as he brought his hand to his face locking eyes with me he seductively licked the cum off his hand cleaning it off "you taste good" he mumbled licking the rest of the cum of his salty seed from his hand I felt my face heat up I was probably the colour of his hair right now as I looked away embarrassed he just chuckled as the pain washed over me again I clinched my eyes shut curling into a ball he stopped laughing "that was fast it doesn't give you anytime to cool off" he muttered seriously as I felt tears sting my eyes I wanted the pain to go away it hurt so much he sighed rubbing my back "it'll go away I promise it will be over soon" he spoke gently I heard ruffling of clothing I knew what was going to happen next as the tears tripled he pushed me back on my back "I'm sorry" he spoke guilt in his eyes and laced in his voice as he gently kissed me pulling away he flipped up a cap of a bottle squirting the watery liquid onto his right hand some dripping on to my stomach "open your legs" he spoke quietly I kept them closed "must you be so difficult open your legs or do you not wasn't the pain to go away the tears fell more down my face as I opened my legs there goes my virginity I thought as I finger circled around my entrance slowly entering me it didn't hurt but it was a weird a second finger quickly followed this one kinda hurt but I got used to it as a third entered this one hurt like a bitch "relax it will hurt less don't tense your muscles just take a deep breath and relax." The red head spoke gently I nodded taking deep breaths relaxing as the pain lessened he smiled rubbing his fingers on my walls curling them as he stretched me out going many different directions when he hit something inside of me I screamed as he chuckled grinning ear to ear "found it!" He announced victoriously hitting the spot again I moaned as he continued to probe my whatever it was pleasure button or whatever inside me made waves of pleasure rush through me he leaned down bringing his face to my member I froze as he licked up the organ a large moan escaped my throat he took me in his mouth still thrusting his figures inside me he matched his fingers with his mouth as I felt that knot forming inside my stomach again as I let out a loud moan releasing into his mouth as he swallowed most of my seed though some pushed out either side of his mouth as it trickled down his chin a smirk on his face as he chuckled I panted having release for the second time or the third time today now takes it out of you I was exhausted but knew it was far from over

"Oh how cute you came by me just fingering you Well I guess I did suck you!We haven't even got to the good part and you have already came twice not fair what about me?" He pouted sarcastically as he made fun of me pulling out his fingers I accidentally let out a small wine escape he raised an eyebrow smirking 'god he is freaking hot! Wait no did I seriously just think that it must be the pill!' I thought blaming the pill for my hormones

He began unbuttoning his coat that looked close to mine though was red and black removing the red scarf and the black t he had under that he began removing his pants as I wet bright red I was going to lose my virginity to a vampire he looked at me smirking as his pants were thrown off followed by his boxers my face brightened there was no way I could fit him he was freaking big I froze "you're fucking huge that is not going to fit!" I freaked as he chuckled he just laughed

"Oh don't worry I'll make it fit!" He smirked opening my legs he opened the bottle that I'm guessing is lube and slather it on him as I felt him brush up against my entrance a began to freak out

"Stop! Please stop!" I squirmed trying to break free of the ropes he raised his eyebrow at my with a slight chuckle I felt tears in my eyes as shut them tightly they rolled down my cheeks onto the bedding beneath me

"It's okay, I'll have you screaming for more in a minute or two!" he spoke with a chuckle "You're not a virgin are ya?" he asked I froze not wanting to answer at my silence another chuckle left his mouth and he entered me The pain was over whelming as I let out a loud pain filled scream for he just fully sheathed himself inside me if that doesn't spell painful I don't know what does

He stopped all motion as tears fell to the bed more It hurt so bad "take it out it's too big!" I cried why would he care i'm only here so he can have some"fun" god I hate myself I never should have listened to that guy at the party. more tears ran down my face as I felt warm breath ghost over my neck I shuddered as I hard a small chuckle in my right ear and a warm tongue on the shell of my ear "It'll get better I promise I'll make you scream for more!" his voice spoke in a low seductive whisper making a chill run down my spine

"Now relax and it will hurt less, and hurry it up i'm dying here usually I'd just fuck someone as soon as I get them then drink them dry but I like you so I'll be gentle. Now take a deep breath and relax the pain will lesson. There is no way I'm pulling out, you're too fucking hot to do that. Don't make me wait too long, I'm impatient." he spoke gently in my ear nibbling on my neck then licking up it my breath hitched as i tried taking a deep breath There was no way I was getting out of this so I might as well listen I should be grateful he is giving me some time to adjust I mean he is raping me

Doing as he had instructed I began relaxing the pain slowly lessened i felt a small smile on my neck he was smiling as he slowly pulled out the pain hit as i bit my lip and tensed "Stop tensing calm down just breath I'll do the rest!" he ordered in a seductive tone I took a deep breath relaxing once more as he moved again pulling in and out slowly moving around when he brushed up against something inside me pleasure rushed through me as I let out a small groan a chuckle filled my ear as he pulled up thrusting in faster into the spot before this time I let out a loud moan for he hit my prostate dead on He chuckled again "found it!" he spoke victoriously picking up speed he moved I felt his weight disappear as he move faster in and out thrusting into my body exploding with pleasure in each thrust moans spilling from my mouth and my face was probably the same colour as his hair but I was completely under his control tied and at his mercy as his speed quickened more moans spilled from me the pleasure was unbearable it felt so good sweat began forming on me covering my body i felt my hair begin to stick to me forehead as he chuckled

"open your eyes I want to see them!" he spoke seductively a shiver ran down my spine as I slowly opened my eyes looking directly into his deep lust filled crimson orbs the predatory look still in his ruby orbs a smirk on his face as he leaned down our lips locking he swallowed my moans sticking his tongue in my mouth I didn't fight I was completely submitting to him he smirked into the kiss sucking on my tongue more moans escaping me the pleasure was to much and he was hardly doing anything the pill I had taken was working like a charm for him me on the other hand I wanted to come right then and there

he broke the kiss as I panted he slowed down to a complete halt I gave him a confused look "Why... Why did you... stop?" i barely managed to pant out the world practically spinning around me as pain rushed into my veins i hissed Closing my eyes I bit my lip from the pain and fuck it hurt like hell my body screaming in pain I wanted to cry

Akaito POV

I stopped moving hoping I could get the blue-net to beg "Why... Why did you... stop?" He asked weakly between pants as his face quickly contorted to the look of extreme pain as he got teary "shit I forgot about the pill" I whispered

"please move, don't fucking stop dammit make me scream. Fuck me senseless dammit just fuck me!" he spoke in pain and on the brink of crying, catching me off guard as he laid there looking straight at me tears rolling down his face he looked at me pleadingly, completely submitting to me I was ready to come this instant as he opened his legs more arm tied above his head his cheeks bright red from embarrassment though he didn't hide his face from view

Fuck never thought someone can be so so I don't even know what to fucking call it, All I know is I fucking love it, i'll be keeping him around for sure no one has made me feel like this before a smirk appeared on my face as a gave a slight thrust into him he moaned "More fuck me more, give it to me master." he moaned fuck it was so cute the way he spoke god I felt my sanity leave me as I began thrusting inside him at inhuman speeds he moaned loudly pulling on the rope he arched his back head thrown back

"more fuck me more faster harder please master" He pleaded giving my teary puppy dog eyes I felt all control snap at that moment as thrusted into him faster harder his moans grew pulling on the ropes throwing his head back eyes rolling saliva running down his chin from the right corner of his mouth eyes tightly closed blue hair sticking to his flushed face moans spilling from his moth like a melody blending with the slapping of skin and the rocking of the bed. god everything was just so hot.

"Fuck, Fuck , fuck , fuck, fuck, fuck mmmmmmmm fuck yes, fuck me master." he moaned god he was just so freaking hot. god i wanted to cum then and there.

"M Master Fuuck master, I'm gonna cum, can I Please, Fuuuuuck maaaaaster let me cum!" he moaned god he was even asking permission too release can he be any more hot

"yes only if you scream my name." I spoke he looked at me pained expresion

" I... Fuck mmm god... I don't know your name." he moaned through pants

Right oops "fuck master, I can't hold it much longer, mmm fuck what's your name." he moaned

I leaned down sealing our lips together he kissed back licking my bottom lip I smirked opening my mouth I sucked on his tongue as he moaned arching into me he wined I released the kiss as he gave me a pleading look I smirked as i leaned down to his ear nibbling the shell of his ear a bit he let out another painful wine as I chuckled "Scream my name and you can cum" I repeated "I d don't know it!" he wined again "I don't know your's either" I whispered

"Kaito... Fuck my name is Kaito!" He moaned I smirked

"well Kaito, mine is Akaito, now scream it!" I spoke seductively with that i removed myself returning to my original position he moaned some more panting "Fuck Aki Akaito I'm gonna I can't hold it!" he screamed

"Cum for me Kaito." I purred

"FUCK AKAITO!" he screamed releasing over his stomach

his walls tightened around me as I released "KAITO!" I moaned as I collapsed onto him panting heavily along with him he moan more coming down from his release I doing the same as he let out a whimper he moved thrusting himself onto me that caught me off guard as i let out a moan he repeated it over and over again more moan escaped me as I felt me member harden again just what was he doing

"what are you... fuck... what are you doing?" I asked as he continued

"fuck me again, akaito don't stop It hurts." he spoke

"Right the fucking pill!" I spoke now it made sense

"Fuck meeeee!" He wined I chuckled

"Okay but only if you ask nicely." I tease

"fine, Please fuck me master Akaito." He gave me puppy dog eyes god how does he keep catching me off guard there is no way I'm killing this one he's too much fun I love it he is so submissive Ill make him mine I mean he already is but I mean He will be mine fully no one can ouch him but me

"I don't know?" I spoke as he wined

"Please Akaito it hurts and only you can make it stop" he wined in pain looking at me I froze

what did you just say?" I asked he went bright red

He gulped blushing "um..." "say it" I comanded

He looked extremely embarassed "Only you can... make me... feel g good...only you can make... make the pain go away." he spoke shyly looking away bright red

"is that so?" I asked he nodded his face getting brighter

"Please make the pain go away!" he spoke

I smirked moving inside him as he let out a moan as a began slowly thrusting inside of him brushing lightly against his prostate. "Come on master, don't be so mean just fuck me fast and hard." he spoke pleadingly god he is too much

"You're going to be sore in the morning?" I spoke

"I I don't care as long as it was you who d did it!" he spoke embarrassed

"okay don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"Shut up and fuck me!" he yelled

Usually I don't obey orders but I'll make an exception for him. i began thrusting into him harder picking up speed by the second his moans increasing and getting louder as I did so "mmmmm fuck yes Akaito More, Please give me more!" He moan shamelessly

the whole night akaito had fun with his new found pet, Kaito on the other hand would be extremely sore in the morning!


End file.
